


Trennungsschmerz

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wird entführt, aber er ist nicht der Einzige, der leidet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trennungsschmerz

Steve schlägt die Augen auf, und die Erinnerung trifft ihn wie ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers.

Vier Kugeln. Vier Kugeln, direkt in die Brust.

Steve kann nicht atmen.

Es ist alles, woran er sich erinnern kann, bevor seine Sicht verschwommen und schwarz geworden ist. Er weiß nicht, was danach passiert ist.

Er weiß nicht, wie viel die kugelsichere Weste abfangen konnte, weiß nicht, ob es lediglich blaue Flecken, geprellte oder gebrochene Rippen zur Folge haben wird – weiß nicht, _ob Danny noch lebt_.

Danny hat vier Kugeln direkt in die Brust abbekommen.

Steves Kopf fühlt sich an, als wolle er explodieren, hinter seinen Schläfen pochen eiserne Schmiedehämmer, und seine Sicht ist an den Rändern noch immer leicht verschwommen.

Und er kann nicht atmen.

Das Geräusch, das seiner Kehle entkommt, ist ein ersticktes Pfeifen, und er greift mit beiden Händen nach seinem Hals. Aber es hilft nicht, sein Brustkorb ist zu verkrampft, seine Luftröhre brennt zu sehr, seine Lunge tut zu weh.

„Boss!“ hört er plötzlich eine Stimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkommt, eine Gestalt beugt sich über ihn, und Steve erkennt Kono, und seine Panik legt sich genug, dass er einen dringend benötigten Atemzug nehmen kann.

Eine Sekunde später ist Chin an ihrer Seite, und gemeinsam helfen sie ihm auf die Beine, halten ihn aufrecht, als seine Beine drohen, unter ihm weg zu brechen.

„Danny“, krächzt er, blickt sich hektisch um, aber die Lichtung ist leer, die drei Menschenhändler verschwunden – und Danny mit ihnen.

„Er ist nicht hier“, sagt Kono, und ihre Stimme klingt beinahe so verloren, wie Steve sich fühlt.

„Er ist nicht hier.“

 

Danny kann nicht sagen, was das Schlimmste ist.

Sein Kopf tut weh – allerdings nicht sehr. Sie haben ihn mit dem vergleichsweise ungefährlichen Ende eines Maschinengewehrs bewusstlos geschlagen, und er fürchtet, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat.

Ihm ist schlecht. Das getrocknete Blut an seiner Schläfe fühlt sich außerdem nicht unbedingt angenehm an.

Seine Brust ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Die kugelsichere Weste hat das Schlimmste abgefangen, aber eine seiner Rippen ist mindestens geprellt, und durch seinen kompletten Torso ziehen Wellen aus Schmerz, wenn er sich bewegt – und wenn er sich nicht bewegt, auch.

Aber wirklich gemein ist sein Knie. Es hat schon an diesem Morgen angefangen, weh zu tun, hat ihn darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass das Wetter heute ganz besonderen Stimmungsumschwüngen unterworfen sein wird, und jetzt pocht es im Rhythmus mit seinem Herzen, und er würde schreien, hätten sie ihn nicht geknebelt.

Danny stößt ein gedämpftes Knurren aus und konzentriert sich darauf, durch die Nase zu atmen.

Alles in allem eine eher suboptimale Situation.

Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, was diese Halbaffen mit ihm vorhaben. Bisher haben sie ihn lediglich auf einen Stuhl gefesselt und geknebelt. Seine Umgebung ist dunkel – mehr oder weniger. Ein wenig Licht dringt durch ein paar Ritzen zwischen … es werden wohl Holzbretter sein … und die unerträgliche Hitze lässt Danny vermuten, dass das Dach seiner Unterkunft eher nicht biologisch abbaubar ist.

Der Schweiß rinnt ihm in die Augen, klebt ihm das Haar an die Schläfen, und er hat _Durst_. Von anderen Bedürfnissen will er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Er gibt sich selbst etwa zwei Tage, vielleicht auch nur anderthalb. Länger wird er diese Sache ohne Wasser nicht überstehen.

 

Chin starrt auf den Bildschirm seines Computers hinab, ist sich Steves durchbohrenden Blickes nur zu bewusst.

„Kein GPS-Signal“, sagt er leise. „Sie müssen sein Handy zerstört haben.“

Steve nickt, kurz und ruckartig, und Chin spürt die Spannung, die von ihm ausgeht, die leise Verzweiflung.

„Ihre Spuren haben sich etwa hier verloren“, sagt Chin und ruft eine topografische Karte von Kauai auf. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie Danny sonderlich weit weg geschafft haben. Die Gefahr, gesehen zu werden, war zu groß. Ich nehme also an, dass sie ihn irgendwo in diesem Gebiet hier gefangen halten.“

Das Gebiet, das er auf der Karte beschreibt, ist immer noch unglaublich groß, viel zu viele Quadratmeter, die durchsucht werden müssen – mehr als die Hälfte davon von Wald bedeckt, so dass ein simples Überfliegen des Geländes nutzlos wäre.

„Mhm“, macht Steve zustimmend, seine Augen dunkel und riesig in seinem Gesicht, und Chin tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Kono.

„Was ist der Plan, Boss?“ fragt sie ihn, und Steve reagiert nicht, starrt noch immer auf die Karte auf dem Computerbildschirm hinab, sein Mund eine dünne, weiße Linie.

„Boss?“ wiederholt sie leise, und es ist lange her, dass Chin seine Cousine so gesehen hat – so klein und unsicher, so unglaublich besorgt.

Aber es ist nicht so, als könne er nicht nachvollziehen, was sie fühlt.

Danny ist das Herz ihrer kleinen Truppe aus Wahnsinnigen, selbst wenn er gerne so tut, als sei er der Mund.

Chin atmet tief durch, überlegt, wie er zu Steve durchdringen soll, ohne die Stützen zu zerbrechen, die ihn aufrecht halten, und plötzlich macht Steve sich gerade, hebt den Kopf, und seine Augen sind so kalt und entschlossen, dass es Chin eine Gänsehaut verursacht.

„Wir schicken Helikopter über das Gelände, das frei einsehbar ist, der Rest muss am Boden untersucht werden. Ist das Gelände für Motorräder geeignet, oder müssen wir alles zu Fuß ablaufen?“

Chin räuspert sich und unterdrückt sein Unwohlsein ob Steves plötzlich so kalten Befehlstons. „Ein Teil des Geländes ist geeignet. Der Rest ist zu uneben, von Flüssen durchzogen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn da -“

„Das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen“, unterbricht Steve ihn grob. „Ich werde den Teil des Geländes absuchen, der für Helikopter und Motorräder nicht geeignet ist.“

Beinahe, beinahe hätte Chin ihn gefragt, ob er allein gehen will. Aber das wäre albern. Es ist Steve. Selbstverständlich wird er allein gehen.

 

Danny weiß nicht, was los ist. Eben saß er noch allein in seinem Bretterverschlag, und dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, brachen plötzlich drei Koreaner und gleißender Sonnenschein über ihn herein.

Im ersten Moment war das Licht weitaus schlimmer für seine unvorbereitete Netzhaut, inzwischen hat er eingesehen, dass es im Vergleich zu den drei Koreanern völlig harmlos ist.

Er versteht kein Wort.

Und er begreift nicht, warum sie ihm seinen Knebel abgenommen haben. Er spricht kein Koreanisch. Er ist nicht Steve. Das scheint sie zu verstimmen.

Sie schreien einander an, sie schreien ihn an, sie wedeln mit ihren Maschinengewehren, und der kleinste von ihnen, ein ungewaschener Kerl, der nach Schweiß und Blut stinkt, macht sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn mit dem stumpfen Ende einer Machete zu traktieren.

Unter normalen Umständen würde Danny sich beschweren, würde fluchen und mehr oder weniger dumme Sprüche reißen – aber mehrere Stunden glühender Hitze ohne auch nur einen Tropfen Wasser haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Er kann kaum seinen Kopf heben, und wäre er nicht an seinen Stuhl gefesselt –

Sein Peiniger sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um seinen Stuhl umzustoßen, und Danny schlägt sich den Kopf am harten Boden an und versinkt in Bewusstlosigkeit.

 

Kono hat Bauchschmerzen. Daran ändern weder die fernen Hubschraubergeräusche etwas, noch der Suchtrupp, der gemeinsam mit ihr und Chin den Dschungel durchstreift.

Chin hat das Kommando, denn Steve ist allein unterwegs – im unzugänglichsten Teil des Dschungels, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und ausgerüstet mit Kletterzubehör, sollte es notwendig werden.

Wenn sie daran denkt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als er geklettert ist, dreht sich ihr der Magen um.

Diesmal ist Danny nicht an seiner Seite. Diesmal kann Danny keine Hilfe holen. Niemand wird für Steve meilenweit eine verdammte Berganhöhe erklimmen, um Empfang fürs Handy zu bekommen.

Steve ist ganz allein – und Kono kann nicht sagen, um wen sie sich im Moment mehr Sorgen macht.

Sie hat keine Ahnung, wo Danny ist, wie es ihm geht – aber sie hat auch keine Ahnung, wo Steve ist, und von ihm weiß sie, wie es ihm geht.

Seine Selbstbeherrschung hängt am seidenen Faden, und sollte er Danny und seine Entführer vor ihnen finden, dann wird es ein Blutbad geben, da ist sie sich einigermaßen sicher.

Wenn er wenigstens Buster mitgenommen hätte – aber nein, er hat den Hund im Hauptquartier gelassen. Zugegeben, in seiner augenblicklichen Stimmung ist Steve kaum dazu geeignet, einen derartig sensiblen Hund wie Buster mit sich zu führen … und Buster reagiert derartig empfindlich auf Steves Gefühlschaos, dass er ihm ohnehin keine sonderlich große Hilfe wäre.

Aber Buster ist im Augenblick die stärkste Verbindung, die Steve zu Danny hat, und Kono wäre wirklich wohler ums Herz, wären die Beiden zusammen.

Stattdessen ist Steve allein in den Dschungel gezogen, um seine Rambo-Nummer abzuziehen.

Und als wäre all das noch nicht genug, hat der Wetterdienst eine Unwetterwarnung raus gegeben, hat vor Sturm und Platzregen und Gewitter gewarnt, die die gleißende Sonne und Hitze der letzten Tage ablösen sollen, so dass sie allerhöchstens vier Stunden haben, in denen sie die Helikopter einsetzen können, und höchstens fünf für die Bodentruppen.

Kono weiß, dass Steve nicht aufhören wird, Danny zu suchen, wenn der Sturm kommt.

 

Danny kommt zu sich, ohne wirklich zu sich zu kommen.

Alles tut weh, er bekommt nicht richtig Luft, und er braucht eine Weile, ehe er registriert, dass er auf seiner Seite – oder eher seinem Arm – liegt, noch immer an den Stuhl gefesselt.

Er schmeckt Blut, hat sich auf die Zunge gebissen, als er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen ist, und wenn er nicht völlig falsch liegt, dann hat er sich die Schulter geprellt.

Alles tut weh. Alles.

Und er hat Durst.

Es ist wieder dunkel in seinem Bretterverschlag, aber er kann die Koreaner noch immer hören. Einen Moment lang hat er Angst, dass er blind ist, dass der Fall in Kombination mit der bereits bestehenden Gehirnerschütterung irgendetwas in seinem Kopf zu Brei verarbeitet hat … Aber dann stellt sich heraus, dass seine Häscher draußen vor seinem Gefängnis stehen und einander noch immer anschreien.

Vielleicht können sie sich nicht entscheiden, was sie mit ihm tun sollen. Danny begreift nicht, warum sie ihn überhaupt mitgenommen haben.

Die Regierung verhandelt nicht mit Terroristen, wenn ein Mitglied von Five-0 droht, mit einem verdammten Bombenhalsband in die Luft gesprengt zu werden. Danny bezweifelt, dass sich an der Politik dieser Regierung etwas ändert, wenn es sich um Menschenhändler mit Maschinengewehren und Macheten handelt.

Es wird plötzlich still, seine Häscher scheinen sich von ihm zu entfernen, und Danny stöhnt leise, und versucht, seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er keinen Staub einatmet.

Er hat solchen _Durst_.

 

Es ist ein Gefühl wie weißes Rauschen.

Früher konnte Steve abschalten, konnte sich in sich selbst zurückziehen und einfach funktionieren. Aber diesmal fühlt es sich an, als sei er auf halber Strecke stecken geblieben.

Wo sonst vollständige Stille geherrscht hat, toben jetzt schreiende Wirbelstürme, und sein Herzschlag klingt viel zu laut in seinen Ohren.

Es war nicht so schlimm, als Mitglieder seiner Einheit an seiner Seite gestorben sind. Es war nicht so schlimm, als Hubschrauber neben ihm abgestürzt sind.

Es war nicht so schlimm, als er mit einem verdammten Hubschrauber abgestürzt ist, als er nichts gesehen hat als Rauch, nichts gehört hat als Schreie, als es nach Benzin und Blut gestunken hat.

Jetzt muss er die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, damit sie nicht zittern, muss sich selbst immer und immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er langsam und methodisch vorgehen muss, wenn er Erfolg haben will.

Er darf nicht unaufmerksam und hastig werden. Er könnte fallen, sich verletzen – und wie soll er Danny dann helfen?

Danny braucht ihn jetzt, er kann ihn nicht enttäuschen, er darf jetzt auf gar keinen Fall versagen … Denn sonst wird Danny aus seinem Leben verschwinden, wie alles andere, das ihm etwas bedeutet.

Manchmal denkt Steve, dass er verflucht ist.

Warum sonst musste er seine Mutter an eine Autobombe verlieren, musste am Telefon mitanhören, wie sein Vater erschossen wurde … musste seine Schwester dazu bringen, die Insel zu verlassen, damit nicht auch sie einem gewaltsamen Tod zum Opfer fällt?

Er hatte Angst vor diesem Moment seit … beinahe, seit er Danny kennen gelernt hat.

Die Realisation trifft ihn im gleichen Augenblick, als der Wind zunimmt und beginnt, an seiner Kleidung zu zerren.

Der Sturm ist da.

 

Danny liegt im Dunkeln, und ihm ist schlecht.

Aber wenn er sich jetzt übergibt, dann – Ein Donnerknallen durchreißt die Stille, so laut, dass er zusammenzuckt, und die Bewegung sendet Blitze aus Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Eine Sekunde später setzt der Regen ein. Er trommelt auf das Dach seiner Hütte, viel zu laut, übertönt sogar das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen, das er nicht unterdrücken kann.

Aber erst, als das Wasser in Form von Schlamm bei ihm ankommt, sich an seiner reglosen Form staut und seine Kleidung durchnässt, wird ihm klar, dass er ein neues Problem hat, das sich auf andere als Art fatal herausstellen könnte als die vorangegangene Hitze.

Und er kann das Dreckszeug nicht mal trinken. Er versucht, seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er keinen Schlamm in Augen und Nase bekommt, aber diese Haltung verlangt ihm beinahe mehr Kraft ab, als er noch besitzt.

Sein Nacken verkrampft sich, und er kneift die Augen zu und keucht. Er will so nicht sterben, _nicht so_. Nicht inmitten von Dreck und Wasser, am Boden liegend wie ein Tier, gefesselt und völlig hilflos.

Er will Grace wieder sehen, will sie nur noch einmal halten, will ihr Lächeln sehen, ihre Stimme hören, er will … er will _Steve_.

Er will, dass Steve ihn hier raus holt, will sein dummes Gesicht sehen, das dusselige Lächeln, die unverschämt schönen Augen. Er will, dass Steve ihn losmacht und festhält, dass er macht, dass es nicht länger wehtut.

Er will, dass Captain America ihn verdammt noch mal retten kommt.

Der Schlamm hat seinen Mund erreicht, und Danny würgt und presst die Lippen zusammen. Sein Rücken bringt ihn um.

Er kann nicht mehr.

Er kann einfach nicht mehr.

 

Es ist eine Baracke an einem Berghang, nicht viel mehr als ein paar Bretter und ein Wellblechdach, und Steve hätte sie beinahe übersehen.

Einen Moment lang steht er da, starrt auf die wacklige Konstruktion und fragt sich geistesabwesend, welchen Zweck sie erfüllen soll.

Ein Blitz reißt über den Himmel, taucht alles in bleiches, totes Licht, und der Donner folgt einen Atemzug später.

Vom Berghang aus kriecht Schlamm auf ihn zu, und Steve streckt automatisch die Hand nach dem nächstbesten Ast aus, um seinen Halt zu sichern.

Der Regen vermischt sich mit dem Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht, spült ihn weg, macht seine Kleidung bleischwer, und er ist so erschöpft, dass er sich kaum aufrecht halten kann.

Er kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange er schon unterwegs ist, mit der Sonne hinter einer Wand aus Wolken.

Ein weiterer Blitz erhellt die Baracke, und der nachfolgende Donner ist ohrenbetäubend.

Steve setzt sich in Bewegung.

Der Schlamm macht sein Vorankommen unglaublich langsam, er kriecht Zentimeter um Zentimeter voran, und zweimal rutscht sein Fuß unter ihm weg und er fällt mit einem Ächzen auf die Knie.

Aber er kämpft sich wieder in die Höhe, schleppt sich bis zur Tür der Hütte.

Als er sie mit klammen, tauben Fingern öffnet, kann er einen Moment lang nicht verarbeiten, was er sieht.

 

Das Licht ist anders – in der Hinsicht, dass da plötzlich eine Andeutung von Licht ist – und Danny würde die Augen öffnen, hätte er nicht solche Angst, für diese Leichtinnigkeit mit der Netzhaut voll Schlamm belohnt zu werden.

Er versucht, sein Gesicht weiter anzuheben, aber die minimale Bewegung sendet plötzlich derartige Schürhaken heißen, rücksichtslosen Schmerzes durch ihn hindurch, dass er mit einem schockierten Jaulen zurück fällt – und der Schlamm schließt über seinem Gesicht.

Aber eine Sekunde später zerrt etwas an ihm, zieht ihn in die Höhe und aus dem Schlamm heraus, und Danny hustet, erleichtert, verwirrt, überfordert.

Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er zunächst nichts als dunkle Schemen, vermengt mit Dreck, aber dann rast ein Blitz über den Himmel, und in seinem weißen Licht nimmt die Gestalt über ihm Form an, wird zu Steve.

Danny ist derartig erleichtert, dass er weinen könnte.

Er sieht Steve ein Messer ziehen, bevor es wieder dunkel wird, und inmitten des Lärms von Regen und Donner hört er doch immer noch, wie Steve die Seile durchtrennt, die ihn an den Stuhl fesseln.

Der Moment, als er endlich die erzwungene Haltung der letzten Stunden aufgeben kann, ist gleichzeitig Erlösung und Folter.

Danny stöhnt vor Schmerzen, und Steve zieht ihn an sich und auf seinen Schoß, hält ihn fest, und beginnt, seinen Namen zu murmeln. „Danno, Danno, Danno“, wieder und wieder, wie ein Gebet.

Danny drückt sich an ihn, sucht nach Wärme und Halt und Geborgenheit, und findet mehr als genug davon in Steves kompromissloser Umarmung.

„Babe“, krächzt er heiser, und seine Zunge fühlt sich trocken und geschwollen an. „Ich bin so froh, dich … so froh, dich zu sehen.“

Steve gibt einen leisen, hilflosen Laut von sich und zerrt ihn enger an sich heran.

Es fängt an, weh zu tun, aber es ist ein guter Schmerz, und Danny beschwert sich nicht.

Eher ist er versucht, sich zu beschweren, als Steve ihn plötzlich loslässt.

Aber Steve bringt eine Wasserflasche zum Vorschein, gibt ihm zu trinken, und Danny greift die Flasche mit beiden Händen und schließt die Augen.

Nie zuvor hat Wasser derartig gut geschmeckt.

Er ist sich einigermaßen sicher, dass die Laute, die er von sich gibt, unter anderen Umständen als obszön bezeichnet werden könnten, aber darum schert er sich augenblicklich einen feuchten Dreck.

Ihm entfährt ein unfreiwilliges Prusten, das Wellen aus Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper schickt. Beinahe lässt er die Flasche fallen.

 

Sie müssen aus dieser Hütte raus.

Steve war derartig erleichtert, Danny gefunden zu haben, dass ihm kurzzeitig entfallen war, dass ein Sturm um sie herum tobt.

Er sitzt bis zur Hüfte im Schlamm, und Danny hat Schmerzen, und er muss sicher stellen, dass er in Ordnung kommen wird, dass er … dass er …

„Danno“, murmelt Steve ein weiteres Mal, atmet einmal tief durch, atmet Dannys Geruch ein, sammelt seine Kräfte – und stemmt sich in die Höhe.

Schlamm klebt an seinen Beinen, ist in seine Schuhe gequollen, bringt ihn beinahe wieder zu Fall.

Aber er kann nicht fallen – nicht, wenn er Dannys einzige Stütze ist.

Also hält er sein Gleichgewicht, zieht Danny mit sich in die Höhe und hält ihn an sich gedrückt, versucht, den Kopf frei zu bekommen und zu beschließen, was er jetzt tun soll.

Danny hält sich mit beiden Händen an ihm fest, aber sein Griff ist kraftlos, viel zu erschöpft, und Steve beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen hört, das Danny nicht zurückhalten kann.

„Ich hab dich, Danny, ich hab dich“, wispert er – beinahe mehr, um es sich selbst zu versichern.

Aber Danny drückt seine Stirn an seine Brust und stimmt ihm zu. „Du hast mich.“

Sie brauchen einen Unterschlupf, beschließt Steve. Einen Unterschlupf, der ihnen Schutz vor Wind und Wasser gewährt, und verhindert, dass sie am Ende noch vom Blitz getroffen werden.

Etwa anderthalb Meilen südöstlich von ihrem Standpunkt hat er eine Höhle gesehen, von der er nur hoffen kann, dass sie inzwischen nicht überflutet worden ist – aber er weiß nicht, ob Danny es soweit schafft.

„Nhm“, macht Danny gegen seine Brust. „Warum stehen wir hier rum, Babe? Das Wetter ruiniert meine Frisur.“

Seine Stimme klingt rau und unglaublich müde, und Steve geht leicht in die Hocke und zieht sich Dannys Arm über die Schulter. Er sieht, wie Danny eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse zieht, aber er kann ihn nicht tragen. Nicht auf diesem Untergrund und nicht, bevor er sich nicht seine Rippen angesehen hat.

„Kannst du so laufen?“

Danny nickt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, und Steve will etwas in die Luft sprengen dafür, dass er gezwungen ist, Danny diesen Schmerzen auszusetzen.

Er macht einen vorsichtigen Schritt, dann noch einen. Danny ächzt und bleibt an seiner Seite, und seine beruhigende Wärme ist das Einzige, das Steve hilft, seine Sinne beieinander zu halten.

Jetzt, da er Danny gefunden hat, hat er beinahe noch mehr Angst als vorher – aber auch nur beinahe.

Er schafft es, Danny den Abhang hinunter und unter die Bäume zu bringen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal vom Schlamm zu Fall gebracht zu werden – nur um dann an einer Baumwurzel hängen zu bleiben.

Er lässt Danny los, um ihn nicht mit sich zu reißen, und schlägt der Länge nach hin Aber Danny ist zu schwach, um sich allein aufrecht zu halten, und landet neben ihm auf dem Boden.

Das Geräusch, das über seine Lippen kommt, verursacht Steve Magenkrämpfe vor Schuldgefühlen.

Er rollt sich auf die Seite, und Wetterleuchten zeigt ihm Dannys nasses, bleiches Gesicht beinahe ungewollt deutlich.

„Es tut mir leid“, entkommt es ihm unwillkürlich, und er will seine Arme nach Danny ausstrecken und ihn halten, aber damit würde er ihm vermutlich nur noch mehr weh tun. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Danny wendet ihm den Kopf zu und starrt ihn aus zu hellen Augen an. „Was mich nicht umbringt, Steven.“

Steve wird eiskalt. „Sag sowas nicht.“

Er kommt wieder auf die Beine, zieht Danny so bedächtig wie möglich in die Höhe, und diesmal setzt er sich so behutsam in Bewegung, dass sie praktisch nicht von der Stelle kommen.

Danny schweigt und kämpft sich vorwärts, und Steve hofft, dass er durchhalten wird, betet um Kraft und dafür, dass das Wetter aufklart.

Er schleppt sich weiter, zieht Danny mit sich, und es ist nicht so sehr das Wetter, ist nicht so sehr der Umstand, dass er erschöpft ist – es ist die Tatsache, dass Danny zu still, zu schwach, zu folgsam ist.

Danny hat ihn nicht einmal gefragt, wo er mit ihm hin will.

Aber dann taucht die Höhle vor ihnen auf – ein dunklerer Spalt zwischen dunklen Felsen, und Danny hebt zum ersten Mal, seit sie gefallen sind, aus eigener Kraft den Kopf an. „Entzückend.“

Steve dreht ihm das Gesicht zu und küsst ihn auf die Schläfe.

 

Die Höhle ist klein und eng, und Steve kann nicht aufrecht darin stehen, aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr, sobald er einen einigermaßen geeigneten Platz gefunden hat, an dem Danny sich hinlegen kann.

Steve geht mit ihm auf die Knie, streckt ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich auf dem harten, kalten Boden aus und versucht, die leisen Schmerzenslaute und Grimassen zu ignorieren, mit denen Danny ihn unfreiwillig darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden ist.

Steve macht Dannys kugelsichere Weste auf, vorsichtig, zieht sie auseinander und beiseite, dann knöpft er Dannys Hemd auf.

Danny liegt vor ihm, blickt ihn aus müden blauen Augen an, und doch taucht plötzlich ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln auf. „Das ist weder der rechte Ort noch die rechte Zeit, Babe.“

Steve schafft es nicht, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Dannys Brust sieht furchtbar aus, ist eine Fläche aus wütend roten und blauen Blutergüssen, und als Steve methodisch damit beginnt, seine Rippen abzutasten, wird Danny noch bleicher als ohnehin schon.

Ihm entfährt ein Zischen, als Steve eine bestimmte Rippe erreicht, und Steve nickt sich selbst zu. „Geprellt“, sagt er leise.

Danny wirft ihm einen sprechenden Blick zu, den er zu ignorieren versucht.

„Hast du … bist du …“ Steve weiß nicht, wie er danach fragen soll, aber Danny versteht auch so.

„Das Knie, wie üblich“, sagt er heiser. „Und der rechte Arm, weil ich drauf gefallen bin. Und ich hab mir auf die Zunge gebissen und wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung – aber die ist schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Mir ist nicht mehr so schlecht wie am Anfang.“

Steve hört sich das alles mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und nickt, als Danny zum Abschluss gekommen ist.

Er blickt sich in der Höhle um, unsicher, was er tun soll, und seine Augen fallen auf seinen Rucksack, den er neben sich abgestellt hat. In seinem Rucksack befindet sich ein Funkgerät.

Steve ist versucht, seinen Kopf gegen die Höhlenwand zu schlagen.

 

Danny hört dabei zu, wie Steve versucht, mit Chin und Kono Kontakt herzustellen. Er sieht die Verzweiflung vermengt mit Frustration in Steves Gesicht, und als er glaubt, dass der Moment gekommen ist, in dem Steve das Funkgerät an die Wand werfen wird, schließt er seine Finger um Steves Handgelenk.

Steves Augen starren auf ihn hinab, riesig und dunkel in seinem Gesicht, und Danny fühlt sich an die Anfangszeit ihrer Bekanntschaft erinnert, die Zeit, in der Steve jede einzelne Sekunde jedes verdammten Tages damit verbracht hat, sich die Schuld am Tod seines Vaters zu geben.

„Mir ist kalt, Babe“, sagt er leise. „Komm her zu mir.“

Er sieht Steve zögern, sieht ihn sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, aber dann nickt er. Steve zieht das Hemd aus, das er über seinem Tanktop trägt, faltet es zusammen und legt es Danny unter den Kopf, dann streckt er sich neben ihm aus und rutscht fürchterlich vorsichtig an ihn heran.

Als er aufhört, sich zu bewegen, befinden sich noch mindestens fünf Zentimeter zwischen ihnen.

„Dichter Babe, komm schon. Du kannst es unmöglich schlimmer machen.“

Steve wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl bedeuten soll, dass er es viel schlimmer machen kann, und zwar immer, und Danny streckt den gesunden Arm nach ihm aus, und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über Steves Wange.

Steves Haut ist kalt und feucht, und Danny will sie trocken küssen, will Steve mit Wärme fluten, will, dass er aufhört so schrecklich gehetzt auszusehen.

„Mir geht’s gut, Babe“, sagt er leise. „Jetzt komm her und halt mich warm.“

Endlich schließt Steve die Distanz zwischen ihnen, rollt sich auf die Seite und legt seinen Arm über Danny, presst sein Gesicht an Dannys Halsbeuge.

„Besser“, murmelt Danny zufrieden. „Viel besser.“

Steve erstickt ein hilfloses Wimmern an seinem Hals.

Danny schließt die Augen.

„Das Funkgerät hat GPS, richtig?“

Er spürt Steve an seiner Seite nicken.

„Na bitte. Spätestens, wenn das Wetter aufklart, werden sie uns holen kommen.“

 

Der Boden ist hart, seine Kleidung ist vollständig durchnässt, aber Steve kann nicht behaupten, dass es ihm schlecht ginge.

Danny liegt warm und lebendig neben ihm, hat ihm den Kopf zugedreht und seine Stirn an Steves gelehnt und … und das Gefühl, ihn neben sich atmen zu spüren, tut so gut.

Steve regt sich vorsichtig, versucht, noch ein wenig dichter an Danny heran zu rutschen, ohne ihm weh zu tun, und Dannys Hand krallt sich in sein Tanktop, zerrt an ihm, und als Steve die Augen öffnet, sieht Danny ihn an.

„Du hast mich gerettet, Babe.“

Hitze steigt in Steves Wangen, und er muss den Impuls unterdrücken, in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. Der Ausdruck in Dannys Augen in Kombination mit seiner Stimme ist zu viel.

Alles, was er als Entgegnung herausbringt, ist ein halb ersticktes Räuspern, dann streichen Dannys Finger über seinen Rücken.

„Bist ganz allein wie ein Irrer durch den Dschungel gehopst und hast mich gerettet“, murmelt Danny, sein Jersey-Akzent stärker denn je. „Ich schulde dir was.“

Steve räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. „Unsinn.“

„Hn“, macht Danny, sein Atem warm gegen Steves Haut, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Unsinn?“

„Du solltest nicht so viel reden, Danno“, platzt es aus Steve heraus. „Du solltest dich schonen.“

„Ich schone mich“, erwidert Danny, stur wie immer. „Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst bei dir bedanken!“

„Du musst dich nicht -“, setzt Steve an, und Danny reckt den Hals, und küsst ihn sanft. „Doch muss ich.“

„Nein.“ Steve kann mindestens so stur und beharrlich sein wie Danny. „Musst du nicht. Ich habe … ich habe nur getan, was ich … Ich konnte doch gar nicht anders, Danno.“

Seine Stimme bricht beinahe bei den letzten Worten, aber der Ausdruck in Dannys Augen ist es wert.

„Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht, Steven?“ fragt er, und klingt nur zu einem Drittel neckend. Der ganze Rest ist pure, rückhaltlose, ehrliche Zuneigung, und Steve zieht sich die Brust zusammen.

Er kann nicht anders als nicken. Aber er bringt keinen Ton heraus.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du unfassbarer Softie“, sagt Danny leise, schließt die Augen und küsst ihn, und Steve kann einen Moment lang nicht atmen.

Aber dann erwidert er Dannys Kuss, und ihm prägt sich jede kleine Einzelheit ein; der Wind, der draußen durch Büsche und Bäume rauscht – der Regen, der gegen den kalten Fels prasselt – Dannys Geschmack.

Er schmeckt nach Blut und Erde, nach Erschöpfung und Zuneigung, nach bedingungsloser Hingabe. Nach Danny.


End file.
